Unreleased songs
The following songs by Frosty were not released commercially. Pre-stardom recordings Dance Tape 1 # Tegucigalpa # Birthday # Evil Wizard # Burning Up # I Know ('19 Demo) # Drugged # Down in Mexico # Dios Mio # Think About Me # Chemical Reaction # Everyone Dance Tape 2 # Flexing ('20 Demo) # Unnatural Disaster # Astronomical # Hemeros # I See Blue Even When I Don't Want To # Don't Say a Word ('20 Demo) # Ain't Nobody Like Me # Say What You Want ('20 Demo) # What the Fuck is Love? Dance Tape 3 # Fame # Prayer of Satan # Chicos!! # Illuminati # Everything's Gonna Be Alright # Antidote ('20 Demo) # I'm Addicted # I'm a Sinner # Heartbreak Avenue # Love ''Defined'' recordings * Daddy Issues (October 2021) * Our Love (October 2021) * 1K Miles (October 2021) * This Time Around (October 2021) * Ain't No Problem (October 2021) * Scars demo (October 2021) * Do It Gently demo (November 2023) * Run on Love (November 2021) * Feels (December 2021) * Break My Heart (December 2021) * Dinner is Served (January 2022) * Don't Say a Word (January 2022) * Chains (February 2022) * Where Were U (February 2022) * U Don't Know Me (May 2022) * Only One (unofficially released in 2025) (June 2022) LuV recordings * Body (July 2022) * TALK (December 2022) * I'm a Diamond, Bitch (May 2023) * That Party Tho (September 2023) * West Coast Hoes (September 2023) * Be Happy Happy (November 2023) * Why Am I Here (December 2023) * Happy Birthday (January 2024) You and Me recordings * All About the Love (August 2025) * Fight This Battle (2025 Demo) (August 2025) * Heart Criminal (Criminal Demo) (August 2025) * Heavy Metal God (September 2025) * Behind the Mask (October 2025) * How It Works (November 2025) * Into the Woods (November 2025) * Mindless Dancing (December 2026) * The Great Escape (2026 Demo) (January 2026) * Gossip!!! (January 2026) * Adrenaline (January 2026) * Fire Alarm (January 2026) * A Little Piece of Your Heart (January 2026) * Bad Ideas (February 2026) * King of My World (February 2026) * Signal (March 2026) * Love Everyday (March 2026) SouL recordings * Holler (August 2026) * Lion King (February 2029) * All Night Long (February 2029) * First Time (March 2029) * Not Alone (March 2029) Looking Through the Windows/The Royal Collection recordings Looking Through the Windows * Ice Cream Cake (March 2030) * Lucky Guy (March 2030) * Maybe Tomorrow (March 2030) * Happily Ever After (March 2030) * Bitter Love (March 2030) The Royal Collection * Love is Fashion (scrapped at the last minute) (November 2030) * Tsunami (note: the song was not recorded for the album, but was recorded around the time the other songs from The Royal Collection were recorded) (November 2030) Dangerous recordings * I See the Light (September 2031) * Naughty Boy (Demo) (November 2031) * Why Y'all Tryna Attack Me (Demo) (November 2031) * Greedy (January 2032) * Diamond (January 2032) * Can't Blame Me (February 2032) * Dangerous (Demo) (better known as Fire in My Heart) (February 2032) * Rosethorns (February 2032) * Closeted (March 2032) * Bye Bye (March 2032) * Come and Get It (March 2032) * Independent Bitch (March 2032) * Plant My Seed (April 2032) * Wanting and Waiting (April 2032) * Shut Up (May 2032) * Where Are Your Loved Ones (May 2032) * Faithful (July 2032) Truth or Dare recordings * Invincible (February 2034) * Sunset (February 2034) * Automatic (March 2034) * Light Up My Life (March 2034) * Talk to Me (March 2034) * Be Mine (April 2034) * Hands On Me (April 2034) * Ace of Knives (April 2034) * Paparazzi (April 2034) Starry Sky recordings * Heartbreak Highway (May 2037) * Butterflies (May 2037) * Just a Little Love (May 2037) * Beautiful Eyes (May 2037) * Soulmate (short demo) (July 2037) * Vows of Gupta (July 2037) * Miss You (October 2037) * Behind the Mask (re-recording) (November 2037) * Starry Eyed (November 2037) * Kingdom (March 2038) * Electronic Bhajan (August 2038) Dance recordings * Fidelio (February 2039) * Liquid Love (July 2039) * Key (September 2039) * Yellow Light (November 2039) * Come to Me (January 2040) * Teach Me a Lesson (January 2040) * Our Love (January 2040) * Bigger Than Life (February 2040) History recordings * Dark and Cold (August 2041) * Hollywood (August 2041) * $ (September 2041) * Get Together (October 2041) * Murder Case #541 (October 2041) * Wild N Out (November 2041) * Actitud (January 2042) "Kings of New York" recordings Note: all songs recorded between April 2044-August 2044 * I'm in Love with the Hero * This Time * Too Bad * How High * Actitud (Re-recorded) * Break Your Heart Twice * New York City * Let It Be * Escape from this Institution * Republican Hooker * End of Life * Bad Kids * Bloody Mary * Cray Cray * Can't Breathe Right * Red is the New Black * Time to Stop Waiting See al * Singles discography * Albums discography * List of songs * List of live performances * Videography * Filmography Category:Frosty's works Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs